Love Square
by ConfusionPixie
Summary: Love Problems. Bella loves Edward, Jacob loves Bella, and Edward loves Tanya. What else could go wrong? RXR EXB
1. love square!

**Hello everyone! I am a new writer by name of ConfusionPixie. Anyway, this story is my way of expressing the feeling that I have for people who do not at the moment know I exist. So I am channeling my emotions and writing about them, but of course in Bella/Edward terms. So please read and review and enjoy!**

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

"Crap! I have sooo much hw to do! Ah! And my language arts assignment with that whole letter to write and early America, physics, and omg! I actually have to study for a gym test! This school is crazy!" Bella continued her silent rant as she thought about her upcoming hw load. As she walked to the cafeteria for lunch, she glanced at the one person who had turned her around, Edward. Of course he was horsing around with his best friends and did not bother to acknowledge Bella. But of course, Bella had never talked to him. He had no idea that he was her savior in a way.

_Flashback:_ Bella had been accepted into this really good high school. However, she was not the smartest person so her unsmartness combined with her laziness had made her feel like a failure. Then she got a huge crush on this boy and made a promise with herself, if she could be the best person, the smartest in the grade, then this boy would notice her. Now why would Bella make SUCH a big hidden commitment just because of a boy? Well, this boy was everything that her parents wanted her to marry; smart, funny, rich, and finally, pure Italian. Bella could see her and Edward together apart from the fact that they have never directly spoken. _End_

"Ah, well. It was just a dream wasn't it? To think that I could get him? It's not like that girl is going to give him up anytime soon!" Bella reminded herself as she looked at the gorgeous Tanya who had captured the attention of every male in the school. She was gorgeous, petite, and smart. Every guy wanted her but she had chosen only 10 guys to be with her 24/7. Edward was one of those guys. Now Edward's too classy to do anything with her. They were just best friends, but who could compete with a best friend?

JACOB'S POINT OF VIEW

I started horsing around with Edward once she came into my view. She looked at us, one of us, with such longing that it confirmed my beliefs. Bella Swan loves Edward Cullen. The only problem with this is I, me, Jacob Black, loved Bella. And my best friend never noticed her. I had suspicions from the time that she started doing a lot better in school. It was at that time that she looked at Edward more. And the idiot that he is never noticed her!

What type of sick world is this? Oh wait, let me answer. High school!

EDWARD'S POINT OF VIEW

Jacob started horsing around with me once Bella came into view. I hoped she noticed what a great guy she had wrapped around her finger. Jacob deserved someone special in general; he was a great guy! Me, however, my heart was saved for Tanya. That image of perfection kept my heart going every day. A fantasy of the proposal flashed in my head as Bella walked away, her shoulders slumped a little more than before. What was wrong now?

TANYA'S POINT OF VIEW

I look good! And before me is a man show of horsing! My two top perfection models started fooling around! For me no doubt! Ah I was one lucky one to be blessed so, with beauty, charm, and seduction. I would devote my heart to none! And none shall be my only one! Marriage? Can there be multiple grooms!

BELLA'S POINT OF VIEW

Ugh! Tanya looked like such a whore staring at Edward's chest! But I will find a way for him to notice me! Even if I have to receive the nobel prize in the next four years! I will find a way…


	2. Lust vs Love

Bella POV

We had to do our public speaking presentations today. Our teacher made us wear dress clothes although we never had to before because, and I quote, "When you do a presentation, you are going to have to be nice, look nice, and sound nice." So I wore brown dress pants with a white shirt. It was plain, but classy and it fit my style.

I walked in the school and climbed the stairs to the freshmen hallway. Although I don't want to attract TOO much attention, I wanted to attract enough so that he could notice me. But of course the person who noticed me was Jacob. Now Jacob was my friend, one of my best friends actually, but the reason I became friends with him was to get to Edward. I just happened to make a great friend in the process.

Here's the weird thing, some of my friends are close friends with Edward. I just can't get into their little circle to become close to him too. But how was I supposed to anyway? SHE was always there, watching out for predators coming to steal her precious's (**lord of the rings' reference**)!

Anyway, back to my amazing outfit (heavy sarcasm), no one looked. I didn't look that different, but I hoped someone would notice. No, wait - people did notice. The people I hang out with everyday! My friends! But not him. I glanced at him twice. He did not bother to look up because he was playing with Tanya's hair. She looked at him with such eyes of lust that I could not believe that her skirt was still on.

Perhaps my good part of the day came when my presentation pulled off. I was the new speaker of the class. Now if only a certain _someone_ would notice!

Jacob POV

Bella looked amazing today! With her brown dress pants matching her brown hair and her small dress shirt, I wasn't surprised that she kept getting glares from half the grade that was her gender. Of course, I wanted to protect her from those glares, but how would she take it if there was one person in the world that REALLY looked out for her. She has always been an independent fragile person so it wouldn't work out. But I still wanted to be her defender!!!

She looked so heartbroken as she looked at Edward. Edward played with Tanya's blonde hair. Tanya's great, but she's not Bella. Bella is perfection; Tanya is just peachy keen lovely! Total jk. Edward just looked so wrapped up in Tanya's loveliness that he never even realized the perfection gazing at him. I just looked away. It made me want to take Edward and punch him in the gut even if he was my best friend. Tanya had just a gleam of lust in her eyes that I was surprised her skirt was not wet yet. Talk about whore!

Edward POV

Tanya looked beautiful today when she wore her short denim skirt. Bella didn't look bad either but I was not a player and I would not go after my best friend's girl. As I played, I saw a gleam in Tanya's eyes that I have seen in many girls before. I have never figured it out though. I guess my innocence is still intact!

Tanya POV

Edward couldn't be any more perfect with those green eyes as my hair deemed interesting enough to capture his attention. I had hoped my skirt's length would do the job. Anyway, when his eyes met mine, I wanted to take him right there. Too bad buddy #2 was enthralled by the brown-haired image of plainness by name of Becky or Bessie or something like that. Ah well! Edward was still my #1 "fun buddy" out to be mine in less than a month! It has to happen because Irina, my New Yorker friend, bet me that my image of perfection wouldn't sleep with me and hers with her. So within a month, we must have gotten laid by them. At least, mine looks amazing! Yum…


End file.
